


Underwater kiss

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short Ficlet, kind of comissioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very good friend of mine (<a href="http://taskete.tumblr.com/">taskete</a>) drew an inspirational picture for me to write a short ficlet to and here is the result. The artwork can be found at the end. Please check out her linked art account on Tumblr, will ya? She's a really awesome artist :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater kiss

„Why do you want to get out of the water already? Just stay a little longer and I’ll show you something awesome.” Teruki flashed a smile at his best friend that made it impossible to say no, even though the short vocalist wanted to follow their friends out of the water to get some rest from all the swimming and diving. Their last tour had ended a week ago and the whole band had decided to go on a trip to Okinawa to get some rest and have fun together, enjoying the hot and sunny weather at the beach with crystal clear water.

“Okay, but only five more minutes!”, Hiro stated with a light frown because the sparkle that came to the brunette’s eyes as soon as he agreed definitely meant something weird was about to happen. He knew Teru well enough to see when he was up to anything and this was usually some kind of prank or teasing but never much fun for his victim. He already regretted his decision when the guitarist grabbed his hand and pulled him along while he moved to deeper water again. The water was a light blue, shimmering in the burning sunlight and you could see well enough to recognize the almost white sand at the ground with a few flecks of green plants here and there. After a little bit they were in deep enough that Hiroki almost had to start swimming to keep his head at the surface and his best friend turned around again, still with this kind of mischievous smile plastered across his definitely too handsome features.

“We need to dive under otherwise it’s impossible to show it to you.”, Teru declared and even though he was getting even more suspicious now, the vocalist ended up nodding in agreement and thought it would probably the best to get it over with as quickly as possible. Whatever the other was up to, he seemed to look forward to it and Hiroki wasn’t so sure if that could be good for him in any way. He let out a soft sigh before nodding once again and at a sign, he held his breath to dive under at the same moment Teruki did. It took him three attempts until he finally managed to keep his eyes open under water and they immediately widened a little at the fact that the brunette was suddenly so much closer than he had been before. There were only a few centimeters left until their noses would touch and it didn’t exactly seem like Teru was about to show something to him. The vocalist was about to resurface when he suddenly felt slender fingers touching his left cheek, slightly entwining with his hair and pulling him even closer to his best friend. There was no time for him to realize what was about to happen because their lips already touched, causing his cheeks to heat up noticeably. A few air bubbles escaped the mouth of the two young musicians when their lips parted for a brief moment, tongues touching and pressing against one another for a few seconds before everything was over again. The contact ended and Hiro would have probably forgotten to come to the surface again if his best friend hadn’t pulled him up. Hiroki coughed a little and his cheeks were still flushed when he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the remaining water. As soon as his sight was clear again and he looked up at Teruki, he was confronted with another wide grin and a playful wink.

“I told you it’s awesome.” With this simple statement, Teru patted his friend’s cheek in a teasing manner and then took off to swim a few meters until he could walk properly again and walked over to the beach. Hiroki needed a few more seconds to realize this actually happened and he couldn’t help but lift a hand to softly press his fingertips to his still slightly tingling lips. At some moments he wasn’t sure if being friends with a weirdo like Teruki was a blessing or a curse – maybe a little of both depending on the situation.

 

Art by [taskete](http://tasketesart.tumblr.com)


End file.
